


Drammi quotidiani

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: I'm gonna give you my heart. [Johnlock] [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Parentlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un post sul blog di John Watson, ormai sposato -felicemente? - con Sherlock Holmes, riporta uno dei più intensi drammi familiari avvenuti al 221B di Baker Street in un tranquillo martedì pomeriggio.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"I minuti passavano infiniti, Sherlock fissava in silenzio quel che rimaneva del suo prezioso archetto con le labbra strette, gli occhi che guizzavano lungo la sottile asta spezzata.<br/>-Vedi, stavamo rimettendo in ordine, ed Hamish lo ha trovato sotto il tappeto…<br/>-E’ rotto, John.<br/>Rimasi in silenzio.<br/>-Ha rotto il mio archetto.<br/>-Sherlock, ti prego. Hamish è un bambino, ha solo cinque anni. Voleva solo giocare. Sherlock…?<br/>Era uscito dalla cucina e si era diretto al piano superiore, avevo cercato di seguirlo ma lui era tornato rapidamente, nelle mani pallide e affusolate stringeva una piccola macchinina rossa. Non ero un genio come mio marito, ma le sue intenzioni erano lampanti. Aprì la finestra della cucina e gettò la macchinina in strada, con veemenza, prima di sedersi al tavolo e riprendere un esperimento. Lo fissai allibito.<br/>-Ma sei impazzito?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drammi quotidiani

**_“_ ** **_Drammi quotidiani_ ** **_”_ **

** **

  * **_Caricamento Windows Vista Home Basic –_**
  * **_Start – Programmi – Google Chrome –_**
  * **_Blog di John Watson – Log-in –_**
  * **_Benvenuto, John! –_**
  * **_Aggiungi nuovo post_**



  
**_Martedì 9 settembre 2014 – ore 20.40_**  
   
**Titolo: Drammi quotidiani**

**Testo:**

**_H_** amish è un bambino abbastanza tranquillo per essere figlio di un sociopatico iperattivo come mio marito, devo ammettere che la cosa mi stupisce abbastanza. Ieri pomeriggio, Greg e Molly sono venuti a trovarci per un the ed è stato adorabile, a differenza di suo padre non si è chiuso nella nostra camera per riflettere su un caso e anzi, ha giocato con loro tutto il tempo. Hamish e Sherlock non hanno un vero e proprio rapporto padre-figlio, mio marito passa un sacco di tempo in isolamento tra i casi e le sue fissazioni scientifiche e ho il forte sospetto che il bambino ne risenta. Sta sempre con me o con la nostra padrona di casa, la signora Hudson, ma Sherlock proprio non vuole capire quanto sia importante la presenza di entrambi i genitori per un bambino, specialmente in una coppia non convenzionale come la nostra…  
Ma veniamo a cosa è successo oggi, o per meglio dire questa mattina.  
Oggi non avevamo casi di cui occuparci e la giornata si prospettava abbastanza noiosa, appena sveglio mi sono premurato di preparare la colazione per Hamish – non sia mai che Sherlock prenda un’iniziativa del genere, potrebbe esplodere il Big Ben – e ho trovato Sherlock in cucina, seminascosto dal microscopio e circondato da provette colorate.  
-Buongiorno.- gli ho detto, anche se naturalmente non si sarebbe mai sforzato di rispondermi. Hamish ha invece fatto il giro del tavolo ed è corso ad abbracciarmi, ho dovuto tenerlo allacciato al collo persino mentre preparavo il the. Fortunatamente, Hamish sa che deve rimanere in silenzio quando si trova nella stessa stanza con suo padre e non ha proferito parola; quando ci siamo sistemati sul divano del salotto per guardare la tv si è seduto accanto a me e ha cercato il canale dei cartoni animati, l’ho guardato ridere per un po’, divertito da quelle scene assurde. Si prospettava un martedì tranquillo, insomma, ma ovviamente mi sbagliavo. Per combattere la noia, mi ero messo a fare compagnia ad Hamish che guardava i cartoni, finchè dalla cucina non mi sono sentito chiamare da Sherlock, con un evidente nervosismo.  
-John?  
-Hmm?  
Se ne stava incorniciato dall’arco della cucina, gli occhiali plastificati in mezzo ai riccioli scuri e scomposti, una provetta in mano e un becker nell’altra, mi scrutava con aria indagatrice dall’alto della sua vestaglia color pulce.  
-Dove sono le dita?  
-Quali dita?  
-Erano nel frigo, dove sono?  
-Se intendi le dita che hai carbonizzato nel forno, ti avviso che le hai gettate dalla finestra ieri sera. Spero che qualcuno abbia avuto la gentilezza di buttarle in un cassonetto, trovandole in strada.  
Dopo la mia frase, Sherlock assunse un’aria decisamente terrorizzata per qualche secondo, poi tornò imperscrutabile e si eclissò in cucina. Riapparve poco dopo completamente vestito, si infilò il cappotto nero con l’immancabile sciarpa blu e iniziò a scendere le scale.  
-Dove vai?- gli ho gridato dietro. Era quasi ora di pranzo, doveva uscire proprio a mezzogiorno?  
-Al Bart’s!- mi ha risposto, prima di sbattere la porta con poca grazia. Hamish mi ha guardato confuso e gli ho sorriso per circostanza, Sherlock era proprio un caso perso. Doveva essere andato da Molly per farsi dare un altro sacchetto di dita utili a qualche suo esperimento…  
Rimasti soli, io ed Hamish abbiamo deciso di tentare di stabilire l’ordine a casa: il caos che Sherlock si lasciava alle spalle in ogni stanza dove entrava si era fatto intollerabile persino per me che ci ero abituato, la signora Hudson sarebbe tornata a breve con la spesa e avrei preferito poter cucinare senza provette avvelenate in cucina. Così avevamo iniziato a riordinare il salotto, mi stavo occupando di impilare le cartelle dei casi risolti in uno scatolone capiente per far spazio sulla scrivania vicino alla finestra, quando ho sentito un suono familiare. Qualcuno stava pizzicando le corde del violino di Sherlock, ma essendo che lui era appena uscito non poteva che essere Hamish. Sherlock non sopporta quando le sue cose vengono toccate ma ho pensato che, finchè non avesse combinato dei guai, nostro figlio sarebbe stato un po’ libero di giocare… Ed è stato un grosso errore. Da sotto il tappeto, Hamish ha estratto l’archetto del violino di suo padre e si è messo ad osservarlo, evidentemente perplesso per averlo ritrovato in un posto del genere. Ho preso il violino da sopra la poltrona di Sherlock e l’ho spolverato vagamente, attento a non graffiarlo, voltandomi poi verso Hamish per farmi restituire l’archetto e portare il tutto in camera.  
-Hamish, non è un gioco, quello.- gli ho detto con calma, anche se il suo gesto di arcuare l’archetto mi metteva in agitazione. Non che mio figlio abbia poi così tanta forza, a cinque anni, ma il legno dell’archetto non era un materiale così indistruttibile e non osavo nemmeno immaginare cosa Sherlock avesse combinato se non avesse trovato uno dei suoi oggetti più preziosi nelle stesse condizioni in cui lo aveva lasciato. Magari non sotto il tappeto, s’intende. Lui mi aveva guardato, per un primo momento in silenzio, poi aveva sorriso e aveva ripreso a giocare.  
-Dai, dallo a papà.- ho insistito, allungando la mano per prenderlo.  
-No!- mi ha gridato lui, con lo stesso cipiglio infastidito di Sherlock, per un attimo mi ha fatto persino ridere.  
-Hamish, lo sai che non devi toccare le cose di papà Sherlock, dallo a me. Avanti…  
Lo stavo quasi pregando, tra le sue piccole mani l’archetto si piegava sempre di più ed ero nervoso, mi leccai le labbra ancora con la mano tesa in direzione di quel bambino dagli intensi occhi azzurri.  
-No!- ha ripetuto lui, con convinzione, e nell’impeto della risposta ha piegato così tanto l’archetto da romperne la parte superiore in legno.  
Ero decisamente agghiacciato, mentre Hamish fissava confuso quel che rimaneva del suo giocattolo improvvisato.  
-Hamish!  
Non avevo il cuore di sgridarlo perché mi faceva tenerezza, gli occhi così grandi e concentrati nel capire cosa fosse successo, infatti mi era uscito solo un sospiro esasperato che non era servito a nulla. Mi ero avvicinato alla finestra, dopo i primi istanti di sgomento, per controllare che Sherlock non stesse tornando, poi mi ero armato per mettere il cappotto ad Hamish e raggiungere il più vicino negozio di musica per ricomprare l’archetto. Lo avrei anche fatto, se solo i prezzi non fossero stati così esorbitanti e il mio conto abbastanza in rosso; ero tornato sconsolato a casa e mi stavo ingegnando, mentre cucinavo, su come poter riparare quel danno. La soluzione più semplice sarebbe stata usare del nastro adesivo, ma Sherlock se ne sarebbe sicuramente accorto… Ero talmente intento a pensare che il rumore dei suoi passi sulle scale mi aveva fatto sobbalzare così forte che persino Hamish si era voltato a guardarmi, dal salotto. Come se non fosse successo niente, come ogni bambino era tornato a concentrarsi pigramente sui cartoni animati e stava disegnando qualcosa su un foglio di carta. Nascosi l’archetto dietro la schiena, Sherlock comparve in cucina e si guardò intorno, disorientato e con un piccolo sacchetto di plastica in mano. Molly doveva avergli dato le dita che cercava.  
-Ti sei annoiato al punto di mettere in ordine, John?- mi ha chiesto, con un sorrisetto sarcastico.  
-Beh, sai, la casa era un disastro e non mi pareva il caso di lascia…  
-Cosa stai nascondendo?  
A quel punto mi sono morso la lingua, ero pessimo nel mentire e non ci ho nemmeno provato, semplicemente ho atteso che Sherlock riponesse le sue nuove dita nel frigorifero e ho posato l’archetto spezzato sul tavolo, di fronte a lui. I minuti passavano infiniti, Sherlock fissava in silenzio quel che rimaneva del suo prezioso archetto con le labbra strette, gli occhi che guizzavano lungo la sottile asta spezzata.  
-Vedi, stavamo rimettendo in ordine, ed Hamish lo ha trovato sotto il tappeto…  
-E’ _rotto_ , John.  
Rimasi in silenzio.  
- _Ha rotto il mio archetto._  
-Sherlock, ti prego. Hamish è un bambino, ha solo cinque anni. Voleva solo giocare. Sherlock…?  
Era uscito dalla cucina e si era diretto al piano superiore, avevo cercato di seguirlo ma lui era tornato rapidamente, nelle mani pallide e affusolate stringeva una piccola macchinina rossa. Non ero un genio come mio marito, ma le sue intenzioni erano lampanti. Aprì la finestra della cucina e gettò la macchinina in strada, con veemenza, prima di sedersi al tavolo e riprendere un esperimento. Lo fissai allibito.  
-Ma sei impazzito?!  
Hamish iniziò a piangere e mi resi conto solo in quel momento che aveva assistito a tutta la scena, mi precipitai da lui per calmarlo e mi ci volle diverso tempo, tanto che saltammo persino il pranzo. Era passata un’ora e mezzo dalla vendetta di mio marito su nostro figlio, se ne stavano rinchiusi nel loro rancoroso silenzio e io cercavo di leggere il giornale senza sentirmi oppresso dalla situazione, poi lo chiusi con un sospiro e raggiunsi Sherlock in cucina.  
-Tu adesso vai da Hamish e gli chiedi scusa.- ordinai, impassibile. Alzò il viso verso di me, staccandosi a malincuore dalla sua analisi al microscopio.  
-Ha cominciato lui.- proferì, sulla difensiva.  
-Sherlock, per l’amor del cielo. Ha cinque anni.  
-Io a cinque anni non rompevo gli oggetti in casa!  
-Certo, eri troppo impegnato a catturare le lucertole in giardino!- sbottai, era in grado di farmi veramente perdere la pazienza quando si comportava in quel modo. Non mi rispose e lasciai perdere, tornando a mettere in ordine l’appartamento sbuffando come una locomotiva, nemmeno Hamish era disposto a scusarsi con suo padre e la mia pazienza era sempre più al limite.  
Verso l’orario di cena, Sherlock stava coraggiosamente resistendo all’impulso di suonare il violino, limitandosi a pizzicarne le corde con le dita, Hamish era seduto sul tappeto con tutte le sue macchinine intorno e le guardava, era evidente che sentisse la mancanza della sua preferita, quella rossa. Lui e Sherlock non si degnavano di uno sguardo e non spiccicavano parola, improvvisamente mio marito si alzò e sparì giù per le scale. Stavolta non lo fermai, ero ancora arrabbiato per il suo modo poco adulto di comportarsi e, se proprio voleva scappare, non gli avrei dato la soddisfazione di andarlo a riprendere. Per scaricare la tensione di quella giornata, mi ero quindi andato a fare un bagno caldo e rilassante, Hamish stava giocando e non era necessario che lo sorvegliassi ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. Sentii vagamente dei rumori confusi da sotto la doccia ma non me ne curai, magari Hamish stava rimettendo le sue macchinine al loro posto in camera – grazie al cielo non era disordinato come suo padre – per giocare con qualcos’altro. Mezz’ora dopo, quando uscii dalla vasca in accappatoio, vidi la figura di Sherlock davanti a me: mi dava le spalle e indossava ancora il cappotto, leggermente umido di pioggia, i riccioli brillavano di piccole gocce e tendeva il braccio destro verso Hamish, lo sguardo dalla parte opposta. Mi avvicinai, curandomi di non essere visto o sentito, finchè riuscii a capire cosa stava succedendo e sorrisi, decisamente intenerito: Hamish era ancora seduto sul pavimento, si alzò e tese la manina verso Sherlock, prendendo una piccola confezione plastificata con dentro una macchinina rossa, lo stesso identico modello che mio marito aveva gettato dalla finestra quella mattina. Sorrise timidamente e, per tutta risposta, allungò al padre l’archetto del violino riparato con dello scotch di carta, fin troppo visibile e applicato in modo impreciso, sentii il cuore sciogliersi alla vista di Sherlock che prendeva l’oggetto dalle mani di Hamish e si mordeva le labbra per non commentare la scarsa attenzione con cui era stato riparato.  
Sherlock si era così voltato verso la camera, incurante della mia presenza, aveva ripescato il violino dalla nostra stanza e si era messo a suonare vicino alla finestra, mentre Hamish giocava tutto contento con la sua nuova macchinina rossa, facendola sfrecciare sul tappeto. Sarebbero passati mesi prima di poter vedere di nuovo una scena tanto intensa tra mio marito e nostro figlio e, mosso da un moto improvviso di soddisfazione e tenerezza, mi avvicinai a Sherlock per voltarlo verso di me e regalargli un bacio dolce sulle labbra chiare. Mi fissò confuso, poi si accigliò capendo che lo avevo visto e girò in fretta la testa verso la finestra, concentrandosi sul traffico senza dire una parola.  
Al momento sta ancora suonando, Hamish sta giocando e in casa regna la solita pace, il dramma quotidiano si è risolto nella più disarmante dolcezza da parte di Sherlock e io mi sento felice, come se Natale si fosse preso la briga di arrivare stasera e farmi un regalo del genere.  
Greg, Molly, se state leggendo… Forse avete ragione, la mia vicinanza rende Sherlock molto più umano.

  
**_Annulla – Pubblica post – Home page_**  
 

 


End file.
